


Unnecessary Chatter

by shadedScribe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chatlogs, Gen, I have no idea where this fits in canon, One Shot, i just wanted to see how it would look if i used the pesterlog formatting, there's no law that says you can't use the Homestuck workskins for other fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadedScribe/pseuds/shadedScribe
Summary: Team CRMNE plans a mission over chat, in what is surely an impeccably professional manner.
Relationships: Neopolitan & Roman Torchwick
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Unnecessary Chatter

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see how it would turn out if I used the Homestuck skins to write pesterlog-style chats for RWBY. Also, it was fun coming up with everyone's handles. If you can't guess who's who from the colors, their usernames match the initials of their real names.

consumingFlame opened memo on board Command And Control  
CF: Does everyone remember their part in the plan?  
elusiveServitor answered memo  
ES: i’m going to be waiting by the door for the mark to come out  
ES: and as soon as he does i use my semblance to make him use his access code on our fake terminal so you can open the vault and get the stuff onto the airship  
maliciousBrawler answered memo  
MB: and I cover Emerald while she’s doing that  
rascallyThief answered memo  
RT: Meanwhile, I create a distraction by making a big commotion robbing the dust store a few blocks away.  
RT: Alone.  
RT: While all of the Huntresses and police and so on are on alert after the last couple of heists we pulled.   
CF: Is there a problem?  
RT: No, I just wanted you all to appreciate how I’m doing the hard part.  
noiselessParasol answered memo  
NP: I’ll be sure to swing by and get you the second I’m done creating the illusion that lets Cinder load up the airship without being seen.  
RT: Thank you, Neo.  
MB: what’s the matter, Torchwick, can’t handle a few cops?  
RT: As if.  
RT: But it would be nice to not be directly in the line of fire for once.  
CF: You’re the only one we can afford to let have a high profile for the overall plan to work.  
CF: Just do your job and everything will be fine.  
RT: If you say so.  
RT: I’m headed out to the dust store, then.  
NP: Best of luck.  
CF: Let’s get started. Everyone get to your positions.  
CF: I trust we can avoid any unnecessary chatter.  
ES: of course  
MB: no problem  
NP: Sure.  
CF: Good.  
consumingFlame closed memo  
  
maliciousBrawler messaged noiselessParasol  
MB: why is your text color fuschia?  
MB: also, it’s weird to have you communicating normally  
NP: Brown+Pink+White=Fuschia, more or less.  
NP: Also, maybe learn to sign  
NP: or at least get better at reading body language.  
MB: k  
maliciousBrawler closed message  
NP: prick  
  
noiselessParasol messaged rascallyThief  
NP: How’s it going?  
RT: As well as can be expected.  
RT: I’m deciding which car I’m going to blow up first.  
RT: The snazzy red one looks to be the most valuable, but I think the truck will explode more spectacularly.  
NP: Like I said before, I’ll be there as soon as I can to help you get away.  
RT: Thanks.  
RT: As usual, you’re the only one who’s worth a damn.  
RT: I’m starting to get pretty tired of having to keep heading out without you.  
NP: :)  
NP: Has it been rough?  
RT: You’d be astonished at how often there just happen to be Beacon students wandering about.  
RT: Last week a bunny girl kicked me through a storefront.  
NP: Ouch.  
RT: On the bright side, soon this whole plan will be done with, and we can skip town.  
RT: I’ve always liked Mistral.  
NP: I’m looking forward to it.  
RT: It’s about time I got started with the mission. Take care.  
NP: You too.  
noiselessParasol closed message  
  
maliciousBrawler messaged elusiveServitor  
MB: so what do you think is in that vault that’s so important  
ES: Cinder said no unnecessary chatter  
MB: oh, right, better listen to mommy  
ES: it’s important that we help with the plan  
MB: she didn’t even tell us what it is we’re stealing  
MB: she could be restocking on eyeliner for all we know  
elusiveServitor blocked maliciousBrawler  
MB: you can block me but you can’t block the truth  
maliciousBrawler closed message  
  
consumingFlame reopened memo on board Command And Control  
CF: The operation was a success. I have what we came for.  
CF: Any problems on your ends?  
ES: nothing wrong on my end  
MB: all clear  
RT: Ice Queen and Little Red just happened to be wandering by, because that’s just my luck.  
RT: But Neo got us away cleanly, and I’m only slightly singed, so I’ll call it a success.  
CF: Excellent.  
MB: what were we stealing, anyway?  
CF: Oh, just a few things for my other associates.  
CF: We’ll catch up at the next scheduled meeting.  
consumingFlame closed memo


End file.
